


Grandfather is having a good day

by kezgane



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane
Summary: oliver is visiting his old grandfather acrux, who’s having a good day. that’s it, nothing else
Relationships: Grandfather/Grandmother, grandfather/ apple pie





	Grandfather is having a good day

oliver is staring at his grandfather, who’s staring right back. those old eyes that have seen many things over the years are holding mischievous glim. grandfather acrux breaks eye contact with his grandson. he looks down to the board, picks up his horse. grandfather acrux locks eyes with oliver again and a smirk forms on his old wrinkled face.

‘check mate!’ 

oliver stares bewildered at his grandfather. ‘wait, what?! how did you do that?!’ ‘practice young man. that’s the only secret that i will tell you.’ acrux winks to his grandson. grabbing his cane, he stands up and does a small victory dance. after he danced around the library, he walks back to the seating area where oliver still stares at the chess board in amazement. tapping his cane to oliver’s leg he says:”come on oli, let’s see if grandma has finished baking.”

standing up after being waked from his bewilderment he follows his grandfather who’s already walking out of the library. he’s fast to catch up with him as his old body doesn’t moves as quickly anymore.

together they walk into the kitchen where grandmother is. “oh hello darlings.” says grandmother “did your grandfather defeated you again in chess?” “yes” answered oliver “i don’t know how he does that! i’ve practicing for years and grandfather still defeats me every time like it’s nothing! it’s like he can read my mind. one day you have to tell me your secret grandfather.” his grandparents chuckle. grandfather walks over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek. “one day i will tell you that kid, but not after i win from you a dozen more times.” they’re all laughing 

a timer rings through the kitchen. “oh that will be my cake.” “what did you bake grandmother?” “your favorite apple pie.” grandmother answers while getting the cake out of the oven. grandfather eyes light up again. “oh i love apple pie. i’ll grap a knife and crockery.” grandfather turns to the cupboard to grab it. when he walks over to grandmother and the apple pie, sets down the dishes and then walks over to the pie. when his hands come in reach of the pie, they’re slapped away with grandmother’s oven cloths. “no acrux! bad acrux! you can’t grab the still hot pie!” scolds the old lady to her husband. said old man can only pout like a toddler. oliver can only laugh at his grandparents. they may be in their seventies, but can still act like children.

they sit down at the diner table and chat a bit. grandfather keeps glancing over to the apple pie. after half a hour grandmother takes pity on him. “yes you may slide some pie for us acrux dear.” grandfather grabs his cane and hops to the countertop. sliding the pie and putting them on dishes, he puts them down before his wife and oliver. sitting down he digs into the pie.

nothing is better than a day filled with a game of chess, his grandson, his wife and homemade apple pie 


End file.
